


Finding Safety in These Arms

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey has always been afraid of storms, but her roommate Chloe is there to make her feel safe.





	Finding Safety in These Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 Day 6 Roommates Pair: Chaubrey

Aubrey has been tossing and turning in her bed for hours. She knows this fear is irrational, Colonel Posen has always told her to stiffen her upper lip up and never show fear, but she can’t help it. 

Thunderstorms terrify her. 

The rumbling like a monster trying to break through the sky, vibrating the floorboards, and rattling the window panes. Aubrey feels like she’s four again, running and hiding under her bed. Blankets over her head until the storm had passed and she felt safe enough to come out of her hiding spot.

Another excruciatingly loud rumble of thunder starts out in the distance and rumbles and grumbles until it sounds like its inches away from reaching out and grabbing her. Lightning rolls across the sky, illuminating the room for what seems like hours before darkness resumes.

Aubrey is barely able to stifle a scream by sticking her fist in her mouth and biting down on her knuckles. It’s times like these she wishes she lived alone. 

Her roommate Chloe is her best friend and maybe if she hadn’t recently discovered herself falling in love with the overly cheerful redhead she might be comfortable telling her about this fear. She’s afraid that Chloe will see her as foolish or childish and she’s not sure her heart could take that.

Aubrey is so distracted by the storm and her fear of it, that she doesn’t hear the turning of the doorknob or the soft thump of bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor. 

The slight dip in the bed as a body embraces hers causes Aubrey to scream out and pull the cover from off her face.

Fear gives way to relief once she realizes it’s only Chloe who has snuck into her room and is now trying to cuddle her. Which might be nice if Aubrey could get her heartbeat back under control and her breathing to even out.

Aubrey is almost calm and about to succumb to the soft warmth of Chloe’s body wrapped around her when another clap of thunder reverberates from every surface of the room and a crisp bolt of lightning flashes brightly in the dark sky.

Chloe feels Aubrey’s body tense up almost to the point of pain. She sits up so that her head is on Aubrey’s shoulder and her arms are around her slim waist. Trying to get Aubrey to relax into her softness.

Chloe leans her head against Aubrey’s and softly whispers in her ear.

“It’s okay, Aubrey. I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” Chloe coos as she feels Aubrey’s muscles start to relax.

Chloe presses soft kisses to Aubrey’s cheek, neck, and shoulders. Anywhere she can reach until she feels Aubrey’s body completely relax and lean back into Chloe.

“Did I wake you up?” Aubrey asks a look of panic on her face. Ashamed of being caught in a vulnerable position.

“No, this damn storm woke me up. I just know how much you hate storms and thought you might appreciate some company.” 

“I...I never told you I don't like storms Chlo. What makes you think I don’t like them?” Aubrey stutters out trying to scoot away from Chloe who only tightens her grip.

“Well other than the fact that you were hidden under the blankets when I came in here you mean?” Chloe giggles jostling Aubrey’s body as she does. “We’ve been roommates for three years, babe. I pay attention to you, obviously more than you realize. Every time it storms you come hide in your room.” 

“I didn’t realize you were paying attention.” Aubrey mumbles, not nearly as quietly as she would like as she feels Chloe stiffen slightly beside her.

“To you? Aubrey I always pay attention to things that matter.” 

Aubrey is a little shocked by Chloe’s words. Sure Chloe’s always been touchy feely, but she’s like that with everyone. Aubrey has worked very hard not to put too much thought into it. Lest she get her hopes up and ruin the beautiful friendship that they have developed over the years.

Finally Aubrey decides that playing it safe hasn’t gotten her very far, and she’s dying to know how Chloe truly feels. And so she decides to go outside of her comfort zone a little and push Chloe for a reaction.

She leans down slowly, giving Chloe plenty of time to pull back as her eyes roam from her eyes to her mouth making her intentions perfectly clear.

Chloe doesn’t pull back, instead she leans up. Meeting Aubrey half way as they gently press their lips together,sharing a brief soft kiss. 

Just as Aubrey is about to lean back Chloe wraps her arms around her neck and leans in for a deeper kiss.

Aubrey is enjoying being able to kiss Chloe after so much time spent yearning for her. She doesn’t want this to be a quick one night thing however. She wants to take things slow and have forever kind of relationship with Chloe.

As she pulls back Chloe chases after her lips not wanting this to end yet.

“Wow, that was even better than I imagined!” Chloe says as she rests her forehead against Aubrey’s, trying to get control of her breathing.

“You’ve thought about kissing me before?” Aubrey asks a little surprised.

“Oh yeah, totes. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for ages.” Chloe says falling back into the pillows and pulling the blankets snuggly around her body.

Aubrey just kind of shrugs and lays down beside Chloe and joins her under the cover.

“So what does this mean, Chloe? For us?” Aubrey asks after Chloe has been quiet for far too long.

“What do you want it to mean?” Chloe asks as she covers a yawn with her hand.

“I want to take you out on dates. And keep up with the kissing. And nothing would make me happier than to call you my girlfriend.” 

“Well that settles it then. Tomorrow you can buy me breakfast, with a side of kisses. And Aubrey, i wouldn’t have missed you if I didn’t think it would lead to me being your girlfriend.” Chloe stated matter of factly, as she wrapped herself around Aubrey and started to doze off.

“Night Chlo.” Aubrey whispered as she wrapped herself around her girlfriend and with a smile drifted off to sleep as well. 

Aubrey would still be scared of storms. She only hoped that now with Chloe to hold her and make her feel safe, it wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
